There have been many types of paint can extension adaptors developed in endeavoring to provide an effective means for pouring paint from a can to avoid paint from remaining in the groove of the rim and also running over the edge onto the side of the can. In an attempt to fill this need, a myriad of devices have been developed for this purpose, however, in most cases a tapered spout has been used in conjunction with the seal or the body so designed as to use the rim of the can as the interface to either snap onto the groove or grip the outside periphery of the can at the bead.
A search of the prior art did not disclose an patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U. S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Filing Date ______________________________________ 4,736,874 Durant Apr. 12, 1988 3,899,107 Gaal Aug. 12, 1972 3,695,488 Olsson Oct. 3, 1972 3,366,272 Ballmann Jan. 30, 1968 3,356,266 Pinter, Jr. Dec. 5, 1967 3,309,000 Haverstick Mar. 14, 1967 3,252,635 Rosenhan May 24, 1966 2,873,052 Atherton Feb. 10, 1959 2,802,609 Donovan Aug. 13, 1957 ______________________________________
Durant, in U. S. Pat. No. 4,736,874, teaches a wedge shaped annulus relying on frictional engagement with the inner rim of the can. A disposable paper spout is employed that is inserted into the wedge shaped spout allowing the annulus to remain clean and operable. Two separate elements are required to allow the functional procedure to be accomplished.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,899,107 issued to Gaal utilizes a resilient elastic retainer section which is channel shaped and adapted to snap over the outer peripheral bead of the container. A locating V-shaped rib extends into the groove of the can forming a seal. A paint brush supporting member is provided to support the bristle section of a brush when not in use and acts as a scraper to wipe excess paint from the brush.
Olsson, in U. S. Pat. No. 3,695,488, has gained wide acceptance of a spout consisting of a one piece pliable plastic member that has a base having an arcuate groove with a radius of curvature larger than the mating container lip allowing attachment within the cans inner bead. The device is flexed to a generally U-trough configuration and forced into the lip of the container forming a semicircular chute for pouring liquid from a container.
Ballmann teaches a painters accessory, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,272, that grips a paint can on both the outside wall the the upper groove. An elastic band frictionally secures the device to the wall allowing an adjustable relationship to the particular can. A gasket deformed into the can groove prevents ingress of liquid paint into this critical area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,266 of Pinter, Jr. approaches the problem by attaching a lip structure that frictionally engages the upper extremity of a liquid container side wall. A leg, with a hook, covers the can lip inner bead and groove preventing liquid from entering, and a pour spout is formed into the lip structure to direct the liquid flowpath.
Rosenhan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,638, inserts an extension collar that includes a pliable thin-walled neck portion which is manually distorted engaging a paint can inner bead locking into place by the resiliency of the parent material. An integral bead directly below the thin walled portion permits a seal to be made between the collar and the can. The device is manipulated by the users thumbs and fingers so as to be reversed inwardly allowing insertion into the can. Polyethylene teflon, rubber, or neoprene are preferred materials, as resiliency and flexibility are paramount in the functional characteristics of the invention.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents of Haverstick, Atherton, and Donovan.
It may be concluded that the use of pouring spouts or extensions has been limited, in most cases, to grasping a can either on the outside or inside of the lip or even both by a resilient material allowing it to snap over or in the rim utilizing the elastic nature of the material for the seal.